Kingdom Hearts Mystery of the Keyblade
by SoraRoxas6408
Summary: Everything seems peaceful after Sora's journey,but in the awaking of a new threat Sora guestions his past and is the Organization really dead?.Includes some of Bleach.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts:

Mystery of the Keyblade

Prologue

10 years ago

This is the story of 3 wielders of a key and blade. They used the keys scattered around a place called the Soul Society. The keys locked certain doors outside the society, because when they were opened evil spirits called Hollows came in and almost destroyed the society. So the leader of the society gave 3 brave teenagers between the ages of 16-17 a blade and told them to find the keys that would seal the doors forever and told them to fight off as many hollows as they can. One day one of the wielders named Ven was walking outside taking a break from hollow hunting. While he was walking in the Seretie (main part of the Soul Society where the soul reapers live) he noticed hundreds of hollows forming into a giant and powerful hollow called a Menos Grande (hundreds of hollows formed) he ran inside the building marked with this sign meaning six and it said "Sixth Division main building."

"Terra, Aqua hollows forming into a Menos Grande we've got to help the town" Ven said running into the room huffing and puffing

obvious he was in great distress.

They ran outside and found the Menos destroying most of the town it kept blowing powerful blasts of energy at all the buildings.

"this must've been the hollow that master warned us about and why he wanted us to close the doors to the Realm of Hollows"

Aqua said with complete fear she and her friends have fought other hollows before but nothing like this before this time she's up against a ninety foot hollow. Everybody knew they were doomed to fail with a only a Zanpaktou (a soul reaper's sword) it contains powerful energy the most powerful is the Bankai stage of it, but only soul reaper captains can control such a power and the three were only picked to stop hollows NOT HUNDREDS OF HOLLOWS! But at that moment Ven remembered something the master said, he said:

"Remember young ones pull together all of your powers and you'll conquer even the most powerful things in your life"

"Guys, listen to me we have to pull together all our power to defeat this thing" Ven said trying to convince the others but all he got was:

"How the heck are we supposed to do that" Terra said so negatively.

"All we have to do is hold hands and concentrate" They all agreed, held hands, and concentrated on their hearts next thing they

knew a door opened, their Zanpaktou and the keys to locking the doors to the realm of hollows floated into the air, a beam of light came from the door and next thing they knew their Zanpaktou and keys mixed together and formed a:

"Keyblade" Ven said like he's seen it before. He held it up aimed it at menos and noticed a beam of light came out of the blade and said to his companions "hold up your keyblades and point them at the door"

They pointed the keyblades toward the door a beam of light came out went towards the door, it opened and next thing they knew a bright light shined and then the menos disappeared and it said

"I'll be back and I'll destroy those blades forever and take over Kingdom Hearts forever, but in the meantime enjoy trying to return the worlds back into _**THE **_world"

The ground shook next thing they knew the keyblades split into many keyblades and Terra, Aqua, and Ven were separated into different worlds and they made a promise that they would see each other again someday and return the soul society back to its former glory. The keyblades were born.


	2. The Soul Reaper

Chapter 1

The Soul Reaper

10 years after menos's departure

It was sunset on Destiny Islands and Sora was sitting on the pier looking out at the horizon thinking about his last journey that happened last year.

_I wonder what this place would've been like if I never got the keyblade._ Thought Sora staring at the water shining with blue pinkish and yellowish colors.

"Sora", Kairi yelled as she came running to him she lifted up a piece of paper and she continued saying"Sora, the big struggle match is today you promised that you would watch Hayner win it"

"Okay, be right there" he got up, ran and started thinking _maybe this world would be nothing right now, but I guess I just have to enjoy this place for as long as I can._ When Sora and Kairi arrived at the place with the struggle tournament they noticed that the place was being attacked by strange creatures far beyond heartless and nobodies. The creatures had holes in their chests and wore pure white masks with gruesome features. Everybody was running around saying "what's happening" and "what's attacking us".

"Sora, Kairi something's happening I think there is some kind of invisible creature attacking us" Hayner said running up to them in great fear.

"Invisible?" Sora said as he turned around and looked at Kairi. "But Hayner, its right there can't you see. It's got a huge hole in its chest and it has on a pure white and gruesome mask." Sora continued as he pointed at the hollow.

At that very moment somebody just came out of the sky dressed in a black robe wielding a sword.

"Stand back I got this" the mystery girl said. She took out her sword and said" hey hollows, taste the wrath of my Zanpaktou 'Terpumon Torres' (Water Princess)." At that moment her Zanpaktou grew large with water coming out. She threw it at the hollow's heads and they disappeared. "Takes care of that, my job is done here." As she was walking off Kairi asked:

"Hey wait, who are you?" The girl turned around and she asked:

"You can see me?"

"Of course we can" Kairi said in shock.

"Well if you can see me better tell you who I am. She started to talk. "I am a soul reaper"

"What's a soul reaper?" asked Sora

"A soul reaper helps spirits from the world of the living or this world cross into the soul society or what used to be the soul society." Sora and Kairi looked at each other and asked in reply:

"What do you mean by 'used to be'?" The mystery girl put her head down and then put it back up and started to say:

"Well what I mean is 10 years ago a…" she was cut off by a ship landing on the pavement.

"What the-"Sora asked in surprise as Donald and Goofy came out of it"Sora, Sora" Donald and Goofy said as they ran out of the ship.

"What" Sora said in surprise "what're you doing here?"

"The king wants to see you he says it's important" Goofy told Sora as they ran to him.

"I'll be back I promise just tell Kairi okay"

"Okay" the mystery girl agreed.

"By the way what's your name" Kairi asked her anxiously waiting.

"Oh" she started to say," My name is Aqua"

"That's a nice name"


	3. The Message

Chapter 2

The Message

Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at Disney Castle and they took Sora's hand and ran inside the castle saying "Sora, the king says you're in danger c'mon" Chip and Dale said as they were escorting the three while running like a group of wild animals.

"What do you mean I'm in danger what's going to happen to me" Sora asked in great confusion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy reached the Throne Room. The king came running up to them and said "Sora you're here, come with me we've got to speak in protection in case they're listening."

"They who?" Sora asked. The king took his hand and took him down to the Hall of the Cornerstone and made a door appear and Sora asked "now where does that door go to this time? It better not go back to the past." The king opened the door and said:

"Sora, just go through it you'll see people you've met and people you haven't. Just go through it, but beware of the captains especially captain of 6th and 11th division they'll kill you immediately. You'll be called a Ryoka but don't worry some of them will be on your side." The king kept trying to convince him.

"Who are the captains of 6th and 11th division and what division and what is a Ryoka?" Sora asked trying to get some answers. Then at that very moment the king pushed him through the door and said:

It's all up to him to discover who Rukia Kuchiki is and what her purpose is in his world. Donald, Goofy follow after Sora and make sure he doesn't get killed because he is the one to stop him."

"Right" Goofy said "we'll make sure he doesn't die."

"We won't right Goofy?"

"Yep." At that moment Donald and Goofy went through the door and ended up falling on Sora.

"Donald, Goofy what're you doing here I thought the king only wanted me here. By the way where is here?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"We don't know" Donald started speaking "all the king said was all you need to know is about some girl on Destiny Islands"

"Seems easy enough so how bout it guys one more journey for old times sake ok?" Sora asked the others. Donald and Goofy said together:

"Ok let's go"

"Right" Sora agreed.

Meanwhile back Disney Castle Queen Minnie came and talked to King Mickey "Mickey, are you sure you should put Sora up to this what if he's not ready?"

"He's ready I know he is" King Mickey replied with great hope. At that moment Chip and Dale came in saying:

Mickey, Minnie the castle is under attack.

"By Heartless?" Minnie asked.

"No much worse" Chip said

"Nobodies?" Mickey asked.

"Much, much worse" Dale replied.

"Then it must be the hollows." Mickey said. "Master Yen Sid warned me about them he said when the hollows attack Disney Castle then the time draws near." Mickey ran out of the Hall of Cornerstone and the Throne Room and went to the Gummi ship and flew off to Twilight Town to Yen Sid's tower. "Master Yen Sid are you there I have to speak to you." He ran up to the tower to his room and saw a soul reaper bent over him with a sword wound on his chest. "Master" Mickey yelled, "you what have you done.

"Hahahahah", the mysterious soul reaper laughed "I have killed the only one standing in my way of taking over Kingdom Hearts"

"What did you say" Mickey asked as he drew his keyblade "he wasn't the only one that would stand in your way there is another accept you'll never find him while he's vulnerable he'll become strong before you know it and he will stop you like he has done in the past years to three others."

"Really" the soul reaper asked in sarcasm "so your one of them one of them I have to stop and I guess this other is one too and let me guess he's about 15, 16 years old because I just killed one about that age he said his name was um Hayner"

"What" the king said in great grief "he was Sora's friend how can he be dead"

"So the other's name is Sora" the soul reaper said "very interesting I'll kill him before your very eyes just you wait." He walked off. "Oh by the way your so called 'master' wanted me to tell you that the beginning of the war draws near and only 6 and then only 6 alone will stop HIM forever. See ya." He took out his Zanpaktou and exited through a door that leads to the Soul Society. The king lay on the ground next to Yen Sid and said:

"Sora, please hurry and be safe you're in danger I'm sorry." He picked up his keyblade and turned it into a Zanpaktou and then at that very moment threw it at the door and opened another that lead to the Soul Society and said "Sora I'll be right there to help you hold on."

"No you won't" a voice came from behind him and then the mystery man hit him in the back of the head and entered the Soul Society instead of the king. "Sora you are going to die at the truth of your past." Then he disappeared through the door.


	4. The Secret of Mickey's Keyblade

Chapter 3

The Secret of Mickey's Keyblade

King Mickey awoke after being knocked out and noticed that the portal to the Soul Society had been closed and his Zanpaktou missing he said, "Ouch, who hit me and why did he go through the portal and take my Zanpaktou he didn't need it to get through." He froze up and realized something very dangerous has come for Sora and he said, "Oh no, Sora your in grave danger. The only one who needed my Zanpaktou was someone who needed a keyblade so he can get rid of another keyblade. I have to tell Riku and Kairi." He ran down the steps, out the door and into the Gummi ship. He flew to Destiny Islands and landed next to the high school, ran inside and found Kairi talking to Aqua, the soul reaper. "Kairi" Mickey said as he ran up to her. "Sora's in grave danger!"

"What?" Asked Kairi.

"Where's Riku?" Asked the king.

"Gym. Why?"

"We need to find him and get to the Soul Society as soon as possible." Mickey said in great fear. They ran off leaving Aqua sitting alone and she thought:

_Maybe it's him the one who's been turning the Soul Society upside down. _At that very moment a girl came over and said:

"Hi Aqua remember me?"

"Rukia" Aqua said. "So it is true you are here. You know they're after you for giving your powers to a human."

"I know" Rukia stated "It's only a matter of time before I'm found and then executed."

Kairi and the king ran to the gym and saw Riku playing Basketball and said, "Riku" said Kairi. "The king is here he says Sora's in danger"

"What do you mean danger?" Riku asked as he stopped playing.

"I don't know that's all he said to me and we have to go to the Soul Society." Kairi said as she was explaining.

"Is it true?" asked Riku.

"Yes it is and I think my Keyblade is going to be the thing that will kill him. We have to speak at Twilight Town it's the only safe place right now."

"What do you mean by safe" Kairi asked as she ran with the king and Riku.

"That's what I mean by safe." Said the king as he pointed out at the sea. Hollows were attacking the Island turning it to dust.

"Whoa" said Riku. "Now I know what you mean we have to get there now."

"Right let's go."

So they flew off to Twilight Town while dodging all the hollows that were after them, but somebody was following them without them knowing. They arrived and Olette and Pence were in the usual spot mourning. "Olette, Pence what's wrong?" asked Kairi sounding concerned.

"It it's Hayner" Olette started speaking in tears.

"What about him?" Asked Kairi.

"He's dead" the king spoke up. Riku said:

"What he can't be?"

"He is we saw him get killed by a man in black." Said Pence.

"The Organization?" Asked Kairi.

"No" spoke the king, "he was killed by a soul reaper the same one who killed Master Yen Sid."

"Yen Sid is dead too?" asked Riku.

"Yes he thought that Yen Sid would stand in his way of taking over Kingdom Hearts and he thought Hayner was Sora that's why he killed him because of a prophesy 6 keyblade wielders will rise and stop the war between Kingdom Hearts and the Soul Society and the only way to stop the prophesy is to either kill one of the wielders or strip there powers of wielding a keyblade."

"How are they supposed to be able to strip keyblade powers?" Asked Riku.

"With my keyblade" said the king, "it has the power to strip keyblade powers and someone took it from me and entered the Soul Society to strip Sora's power because he is one of the 6 wielders the one tied to the light and to a person called Ichigo Kurosaki."


	5. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Chapter 4

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

"Rukia, Rukia" a teenage boy named Ichigo said with orange hair as he was walking down the hallway. "Hey there you are you coming?" He asked.

"Huh" she said surprised, "oh, yes I am, be right there" Rukia said. She walked down the hallway, out the door, and met up with Ichigo. They walked back to the clinic his family owned. "Ichigo,"said Rukia "I won't be staying long but I have something to tell you."

"What're you talking about?'' asked Ichigo. They walked into the clinic and up to his room and she spoke.

"I mean that somebody's coming to get me to take me back to the soul society?" Rukia said to Ichigo while she walked over to the closet she slept in.

"Rukia, please don't go, stay please." Ichigo said trying to convince her.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo there's nothing I can do and neither can you." She walked in and said "Ichigo promise me you won't come after me promise."

"I promise"

"Good" she closed the door and it was silent the whole night.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and noticed a letter by his bed he picked it up and read it. It read:

_Ichigo, I wish I could tell you all this in person but I needed to get a head start so you wouldn't come for me because Ichigo you're in danger. So I can't say everything in this letter but all I want you to know is that you have a very important past and that you and a guy named something Nabradia are…_ The letter trailed off and Ichigo looked up with a surprised look. He ran out the door and went to look for Rukia.

Meanwhile Rukia was walking down the street thinking:_ I've stayed in this world for far too long I've made friends I was never supposed to have and I keep experiencing feelings I was never to feel for a human. I just hope his brother a brother he never knew he had will help him through my death._

She walked down the street and started singing:

"Gotta Go My Own Way"

Rukia: Ichigo, I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us doesn't seem right…these days

Life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try

Some how the plan is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay…

Chorus

I've got to move on, and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own way

Rukia: Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time

Another color turns to grey

And it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away

I'm leavin' today

'Cause I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

Chorus

Ichigo caught up with her and started singing too:

Ichigo: What about us? What about everything we've been through?

Rukia: What about trust?

Ichigo: You know I never wanted to hurt you

Rukia: What about me?

Ichigo: What am I supposed to do…?

Rukia: I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Ichigo: …miss you

Chorus (repeat)

"Rukia please don't go I need you." Ichigo said to her.

She walked off with out saying a word and then she pulled out an amulet and said "Here take this think of it as something to remember me by." She threw the amulet to him he looked at it with a sad face and he walked in the opposite direction and a mysterious man bumped into him and Ichigo said:

"Sorry my bad. Wait stop you're a soul reaper you're not taking Rukia away from me" Ichigo ran after him and the mysterious man pulled out a Zanpaktou and opened a door to the soul society and grabbed Rukia by the arm and pulled her into the door and Ichigo started sprinting he got two feet away and then he felt a sudden sharp pain he turned around and saw another soul reaper had come and stabbed him with a Zanpaktou and blood came spurring out of his stomach and he fell to the ground and Rukia screamed Ichigo's name and then she said

"Brother what have you done revive him now"

"Rukia I'm afraid I cannot do that he needs to lose those powers of his and that was the only way." The one called Rukia's brother walked over to her and entered with them to the soul society and Ichigo was left on the ground like a lifeless body he screamed and Rukia was gone and he thought he would never live again. He saw a bright flash and then a boy about 13 years of age came and took him to the closest place and helped him and he closed is eyes as he saw that the amulet was glowing and was of a crown.


End file.
